Escape Her Fate Saga Story1:- Battle Scared
by Kade141MS
Summary: I stood there in pure shock, glancing down shakily I knew I was good as dead as I saw the slight blue smoke come from the bullet wounds. Wolf's Bane. Looking back up to met the smirking face of none other then Kate Argent "Werewolf, so I was right." she said her voice all knowing. "Yeah I guess you were, but if I'm going down so are you." I lunged smashing us both into the ground.
1. FULL SUMMERY! -

**Hey guys! So I know I am already working on another story at the moment but this was another idea that popped in my head that I just had to get out to you guys!(: I do my very best to make sure all the spellings are right and everything but I've had my laptop crash on me several times so it has its ups and downs when it comes to how my uploads turn out. I promise I will start paying the utmost attention to my uploads so I know I am putting out there the best that I can and that I know you guys will enjoy. I truly hope you like my ideas and writings so please feel free to review,favorite,follow and what not. It all means so much to me. (: Thank you guys so much I hope to hear from you all soon! Love Kade141MS ^_^**

**Summery:- **

Keleste Blakedamn was a quite and very secretive young woman, but when you were raised like she was you were bound to turn out different. Keleste thought leaving behind all the bullshit to go live with her aunt would be a great new start, but how wrong had she been. When her younger cousin Scott and his best friend Stiles decide to sneak out to find a dead body a night before school starts back, she takes them up on their offer to tag along but only to make sure they stay safe, or so she tells herself. What if when the Alpha attacked Scott he bit Keleste too? How different would the lives of our Teen Wolf characters be? What if Scott wasn't the True Alpha? When Derek finds himself a true mate in Keleste will he finally let go of the pain of his past when he finds out that her life has been even worse than his own? Keleste will have a lot more coming her way than keeping her little cousin and old friend out of trouble, but also dealing with new school, new place, new friends, old friends, new drama, and never-ending fights for her's and her loved ones' lives. But with the real and most deadly dangers lurking just beyond the horizon will Keleste find it in her self to make the choice between dying for her loved ones or becoming the most dangerous monster of all, her father? Will she be strong enough? Or will have her fate already been sealed?


	2. Chapter1:- Home Sweet Home

**Chapter#1:- Home Sweet Home.**

Pulling in the drive way of my Aunt's House I was suddenly thinking less of all the bullshit that had happened the last five-years and more about the fact it finally felt like I was home. Stepping out of my cobalt blue and chrome Camero I took a deep breath before slowly letting it go, reaching back I grabbed my duffel bag and lock up my baby before heading up the front porch.

I didn't even have the chance to knock before my gorgeous Aunt Melissa flung the door open with a loud laugh of joy before pulling me into a bone crushing hug causing me to drop my bag and purse in the process to make sure we didn't fall and bust our asses.

"Oh my baby girl! You're so grown up and so gorgeous! Look at you!" My aunt exclaimed making me chuckle it had been about 7 years since I had last set foot in this town.

"Hey Auntie, how are you?" I asked my voice a hell of a lot softer than usual.

"I'm wonderful now that your here, come on lest get you inside. Is this all your stuff?" Auntie asked me.

"Yeah remember everything else I had sent ahead so I just brought the one bag and my purse." I replied as I bent down to grab my purse, before following Aunt Melissa upstairs as she went on and on about finally having her baby girl back. I honestly couldn't help the small smile on my face. It was nice to be missed.

Melissa should me around before taking to my new room and leaving me to my unpacking and settling in.

Glancing around I smiled thankful that Auntie had let me get the room ready any way I wanted so I had a painter come out and paint it a crimson red with black paint splatters all over and leaving one wall blank. That's the wall I would paint and add a little more of myself into the room.

My bed was a double, I had a dresser and a wardrobe and a single closet with a sliding mirror door. It wasn't the biggest in the world but it was for the first time in a very long time a place I felt I could one day call home.

After getting everything settled I put my phone on the charger before changing into something comfy once I realised how late it was. I took off my black leather jacket and white wife beater tank-top followed by my jeans and other stuff before putting everything in its place. I put on my robe grabbed my bathroom bag and set off to take a shower.

After my shower was over I headed back to my room where I dried off before slipping into a pair of black cotton panty with a black sports bra and then slipping into a pair of baggy black sweat pants. Once that was finished I threw on my favorite massive black zip up hoodie that I could help but hold to my face before putting it on, it still smelt just like him.

I grabbed my brush before running it through my hair and then putting the still damp black hair into a messy bun on the back of my head.

I grabbed the finger nail polish remover and removed the black chipped paint off of my fingers before filling them and cleaning my nail beds, once I was satisfied with my work I added a clear harderneer a couple of coats each to my nails before cleaning up my stuff and sitting down to let them dry.

Just as I knew them were totally dried my cell went off blasting Joan Jett's I Love Rock and Roll out, letting me know right away Shane was calling.

Grabbing the phone I hit the answer button before putting it up to my ear.

"What the bloody hell love! Could ye not have told meh that ye had already arrived?" Shane bellowed out through the phone her voice getting higher as it went.

"Well first of all I was in the shower and you worry too much. Besides we both know you had already seen me arrived." I replied calmly as I looked over my nails.

"That is beside theh point ye bitch." Shane crumbled making me smirk at her worrisome attitude.

"Look I'm here everything is fine and I'm safe and sound my Auntie's son Scott should be here in about ten minutes so I need to jump off here for now but I promise I will call you first thing in the morning I promise." I said.

"Fine but ye better or so help meh God I will come to Cali for yers ass." Shane playfully threatened but I know she wasn't joking at the same time.

After a few more minutes I headed down stairs and into the kitch where I was met by the sight of two younger teenage boys.

One had a buzz cut and was wearing a bright red hoodie with a batman shirt on under it and a pair of jeans and black and white converse. He must have been Stiles.

The other had dark brown curly hair and was wearing a baggy long sleeve gray shirt with a white shirt underneath and jeans with all white converse. He must have been Scott.

The one I thought was Stiles almost fell out of his chair when he noticed me making Scott turn around and have a shocked look on his face before a bright smile I hadn't been expecting crossed his features.

"Oh my god! Kay!" Scott cried before rushing over and wrapping me in a massive hug one which I returned with a bright smile.

"Hey Scotty." I answered with a bright smile making his friend blush and Scott to grin goofy.

"Um Scott you gonna introduce us or?" Stiles asked.

"Theres no need you must be Stiles its nice to meet you in person finally." I replied before pulling him in a hug, I usually wasn't this open around people but I couldn't help it I was happy.

"Oh my god! Scott the gorgeous girl knows my name! Why does the gorgeous girl know my name?" Stiles asked excited as he hugged me back.

"Because little man over there talks about you all the time when we talk and its like I already know you." I explained before pulling back with one last smile and going to grab a drink, before turning around to lean against the counter.

"And I don't even know your name." Stiles said.

"My name is Keleste." I introduced myself.

"Keleste? What kind of name is that?" Stiles asked.

"Its Celeste but with a K sound and it's probably the same type of name Stiles is." I answered with a smirk.

"You were born with a crazy ass name too?" Stiles asked.

"Yup."I shortly replied with a wink making him grin.

"Well welcome to the club." Stiles said giving me a high-five.

"So are you gonna be working at the hospital too?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I start tomorrow. Morning shifts only so far so I should be home almost when ever you are as well." I explained making yet again another bright smile light up Scott's face one which I couldn't help but yet again return.

"So your a nurse?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. I'm an RN." I replied before my aunt walked in the doorway.

"Just an RN? Don't let her fool you she is an RN with a Doctoral's degree, and she is only 21 years old. The hospital is lucky to have her." Melissa bragged as she came to get a glass of water.

"That's bad ass." Scott and Stiles said at the same time making us all chuckle.

Shortly after Stiles went home and then Auntie decide on pizza after we all ate we all headed off to bed so we could get ready for the new day.

It was around 1am when I heard the screaming from down stairs causing me to bolt out of bed race down stairs and fling open the door only to be met by Stiles and Scott looking sheepish.

"Your lucky it was me and not your mom." I told Scott with a pointed look which he nodded to.

"Okay look I get its late but my dad just got a call some joggers found a dead body in the woods." Stiles explained.

"A dead body?" Scott asked making me roll my eyes before joking "No a body of water yes dumbass a dead body stay with it Scobby."

"Wait if they already found the body what are they looking for?" Scott asked causing me to turn and straight on face the young boys.

"That's the best part they only found half. You, me and Keleste are going." Stiles said before both boys turned to look my way.

"Okay let me grabbed my hoodie and shoes." I shrugged making them both grin.

After I grabbed what I needed we all packed into Stiles jeep before heading off in search of the body or half of a body.

Getting out at the preserve I was suddenly hit with a feeling of doom so hard it made my insides quiver.

I followed after the boys.

"You're the one always bitching about nothing ever happening in this town." Stiles snarked.

I pretty much tuned out the chat from there on as I looked around at the woods, they were gorgeous in a dark and evil kind of way. You could just look and know that they were hiding secrets. It made me smile, my mother always told me 'The woods are one of the top places in the world that holds the most secrets.'

I glanced up only to stop Stiles and Scott were no where around, the little fuckers went on without me making me chuckle dryly and shake my head as I headed off in search of the little fuckers.

I finally stopped when I heard a loud crack of a branch snapping just behind me making me freeze.

Turning around slowly I let my eyes slid up the massive beast that stood before my from his claw and black fur covered feet to his long legs and heavily muscled body that black fur covered from head to toe and long sharp claws hanging from the hands. It was the eyes that made my heart skip a beat, they were glowing an inhuman bright ruby-red shining deep through the darkness.

I had face monsters before but that was in people not in whatever the fuck this was. I didn't run because I knew it would be no use it would catch me and probably get off on it to.

The beast leaned its head forward towards my neck before taking a deep breath.

"Such a gorgeous woman should not be out in the woods this time of night. You never know the monsters lurking in the shadows." the beast joked

"Like you?" I couldn't help but sass back making it chuckle in a sick kind of way.

"Hmm gorgeous, feisty, smart, and she shows no fear. You will be perfect." The beast said as it stood back so we were face to face.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours upon hours when in reality was only a few moments, I knew now I had to run.

Swinging my fist around with all my might I smashed it into the side of the wolf like beast causing it to stumble back and cry out in pain as a crack sound echoed through the woods. I ran.

I ran and ran I knew it was no use but I had to try I had fought worst monster then this my father was one of those monster but this was some straight up Vampire Diaries or True Blood tv show type shit I didn't know if I was gonna live through this but I had to try.

Suddenly I was slammed into the ground by a heavy force from behind causing us to fall over a steep hill and crash to the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground I rolled over only to be slammed on to my back as the creature hovered for a moment before wrapping its jaws in a deep bite around my left side junction of my hip causing me to tear my lip open from biting it so hard.

I refused to scream.

Suddenly the creature was gone as my vision blurred around me, the last things I saw was an outline of a someone above me and when I turned my head to the side I caught sight of a massive tree stomp, it was something about that stump that made me feel sick to my stomach at the mere sight of it.

**A/N:- Hey guys! (: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger I promise the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. Also all mistakes are MINE because I don't have a beta for this yet. Next Chapter Keleste has her first day at work, and such so next chapter should be even more exciting. Please Review, Follow, and or Favorite. PM me if you guys have any questions! Bye for now guys! xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter2:- Hales and Welcome Homes

A/N:- Hey guys so sorry it's been forever! My laptop broke so I'm having to do all this on my phone. I just wanted to thank you guys for all the support and the views they mean a lot. I'm sorry if this first chapter seemed rushed I promise they will be sooooooo much better!(: Please review and tell me what y'all think! Btw Shane is from Ireland incase you guys were wondering why her speech was laid out like that. I picture her to look like a blonde Demi Lovato. My main Character Keleste I see having the face claim of Michelle Rodriguez. For more of an idea about face claims and stuff please check out my Polyvore link on my profile. Also this is just a fuller chapter to get things moving but I promise the real stuff happens up next! See you soon! Enjoy!

Chapter#2:- Hales and Welcome Homes. Pain. Blinding pain was all I felt in my side and in my head. I couldn't remember where the fuck I was let alone how the hell I had gotten there. I slowly cracked my eyes only to slam them shut again as bright sunshine filled in from the broken window I was facing. Turning over with a groan of pain I froze, I smelt burnt wood and ash.

Finally opening my eyes I found out why. The entire room I was in had been burned at one point, the walls scorched, the coach torn to hell and back, the room you could clearly see had once been beautiful but now, it was filled to the brim with sadness. I finally started making my way across the yard of the house I had been in only to feel my insides jolt at the heart smashing sight before me. This at one point had been The Hale Mansion. It had been a grand and gorgeous place full of love and warmth and now it was cold and forgotten. I remembered the Hales. Talia was a God send she was sweet as can be and was very support of my choices in life. She told me once she looked at me like a daughter to her, she and my Aunt were more mothers to me than my egg donor had ever been. Alexis Hale was Talia's husband and a total sweetheart, he was a giant teddy bear of a man. He could be an evil son of a bitch when he needed but if he liked you then you were family. Laura Hale and I were about the same age minus a few months. We were best friends in school. Cota was the little sister I had always wanted she was a total little rebel and in a way I saw a lot of my self in her. Then there was the middle child. Derek Hale. He was a goofy sweetheart, thoughtful, kind and loyal. After the fire I saw the boy I knew fad away and in his place was a harden and heart broken man. He was never the same. With a scoff of disbelief I shook my head a little before turning to walk away when something in the upstairs caught my eye. Cold steel blue wolf eyes flashed down at me from the top window. Those eyes belong to a face that's haunted my dreams for years. Looks like I wasn't the only one who came home. "Welcome home Derek." I whispered knowing he heard me when his breath caught. With that being set I turned my back and walked blog way back home with one thought in mind. This wasn't gonna head well.


End file.
